Lullaby
by n5d25d90
Summary: Songfic. He couldn't let her go. The pain was too much, and the only thing that soothed it... was whiskey. Tragic Gwen/Cody with some Gwen/Trent.


**I apologize to NixonTheWarden right away. I know how much he doesn't like tragedies – this idea was just haunting me for quite some time, and I had to go through with it. And if that spoiled anything for you, you obviously have never heard the song.**

**Total Drama © Fresh TV**

**SONG: "Whiskey Lullaby" by Bill Anderson and Jon Randall (performed by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss).**

**-X-**

It had been seven years since TDI… and he still couldn't let her go.

Sure, he technically _did _let her go… physically. Mentally and emotionally, however, he still had her on a leash – or rather, she had _him _on a leash. He couldn't forget about her, now matter how much he tried.

Geoff tried to help. He invited the suffering man to most of his college parties, hoping he would feel better and maybe even find someone new. It didn't work. Geoff would always find him downing whiskey in the corner, drowning out the memories of the day he lost her – the day they went to Boney Island.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

What worried Geoff the most wasn't specifically what he was drinking, or how much he was drinking, but _both!_ And he wasn't the only one worried – everyone at Geoff's party watched the poor man as he continued to drink and drink. None of them believed he would have resulted to this, and they were afraid of what could result. They tried to help him, but he refused.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

He got up from the couch and stumbled forward, still drinking the whiskey. He could barely see straight, and he wanted to go home. Geoff offered him a ride.

The thoughts of her didn't escape him, though. She wasn't even at the party, but he still couldn't get rid of her mental image.

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Geoff drove him home and helped him into his house, even helping him into his own bed, since there was no way he was getting there by himself.

"I'm staying with you tonight, 'kay dude?" the party guy said. "I'll be on the couch downstairs. If you need anything, just holler."

"Okay," he said, though it came out as a pitiful slur.

Geoff nodded and left the room. "G'night."

As soon as he was sure Geoff had left, he pulled out a note that he wrote when he first started drinking. He remembered how it all began – he heard about Trent's record deal, and how happy she was with him. Though he felt happy for them, he couldn't help but feel… well… jealous. And pain. But he hated the pain, and he found that whiskey tended to soothe it.

But recently it hadn't been working. He just assumed that it was because he didn't have enough – that he needed more.

He read the note one last time before burying his face in his pillow, crying.

_Until the night_

He couldn't remember how much he drank. He didn't know how much it was hurting him.

All he could feel was pain.

But then… the pain went away.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

Finally… Peace…

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

The next morning, Geoff woke up with a yawn. He looked around and realized where he was. He got off the couch and walked up to the bedroom, hoping to see that his friend was okay.

He wasn't prepared to see what he saw.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

Geoff noticed the note in his friend's hand. He read it, tears filling in his eyes.

He was really gone, and there was nothing Geoff or anyone else could do about it.

News spread fast, and a few days later, everyone from Total Drama, as well as his friends and family, were at his funeral service. There wasn't a dry eye in the church – even Heather was weeping for the lost soul.

But someone else was weeping the most.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala_

He was buried under a willow tree at a nearby cemetery. After they lowered him into the ground, she couldn't stop reading the name on the tombstone:

**Cody**

It had been five years since that day. It was the last time she ever saw his face. But it didn't seem like it was him. Back when they were teenagers, he was so full of life – so happy. If only she knew how he truly felt. She would've helped him – she really would have.

And she couldn't help but feel… that it was all her fault.

Because it was.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

She didn't know how he died – no one had the heart to tell her. So she started drinking whiskey, not realizing that that's what did him in.

Trent was the first one to confront her about it. He was concerned about her health. She didn't care, though. She just wanted the pain to go away.

But it wouldn't.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

One night, she had been drinking, and she had a huge argument with Trent, whom she was living with. They never married – though Trent loved her, he was afraid of marriage, because he was afraid of what it may do to their relationship, and how much it would break their hearts if it didn't work out. This just so happened to be a part of the argument.

_Until the night_

After the quarrelling ended, Trent found himself sleeping on the couch downstairs. During the fight, he could smell the whiskey, and he was afraid of what it may do to her.

But he wasn't expecting what he would find the next morning…

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

Little did Trent know, she was trying to forget the man she thought she had killed all those years ago. Whether or not it worked, no one knew. Now she was gone, in the same fashion he had left them five years ago.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

A horrified Trent called the police, and the officers came to secure the room. The medical examiners concurred that her death was due to alcohol poisoning.

An officer walked up to Trent after observing the scene. "She was holding this." He handed a photo to the musician, who looked at it with wide, watery eyes.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

His death took a toll on her. Hell, it took a toll on Trent as well. But when the musician saw the photo, he knew there was no mistaking it – she blamed herself for his death.

If only Trent saw it sooner…

Once again, news spread fast. Her family and friends all gathered at the gravesite where they buried him five years earlier. To honor both of them, they dug her grave next to his.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala_

Trent watched as the coffin lowered into the hole. He still couldn't accept that she was gone – that they both were gone. But there was no denying it, as he read the name on her tombstone.

**Gwen**

He had been through some of the greatest forms of physical pain imaginable, but nothing could've prepared him for the pain he felt right now.

_Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala_

He needed to get rid of the pain.

He went home and drank some whiskey…

**-X-**

**I know that was sad. (sobs) Sorry if I ruined your day. :(**


End file.
